memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Constitution-Klasse
Fenster? Wenn ich mich recht etnsinne war die Kabine die Q2 von Janeway bekam auch fensterlos. Waere es nicht sinnvoller, wenn man sowohl Kabinen mit als auch ohne Fesnter hat? Kann mir kaum vorstellen dass alle Quartiere so angelegt werden koennen dass jede ein Fenster hat --Superflausch 15:10, 5. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Es kann definitiv nich an allen Quartieren Fenster geben: Datas Quartier hat keine Fenster! Und (laut NON CANON Quelle:) nur die höheren Offiziere haben Fenster, alle anderen haben ihre Quartiere weiter innen im Schiff und somit keine Fenster, da diese nicht an der Hülle sind. Aber warum fragst du? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:29, 6. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Weil der Text irgendwie bei mir suggeriert hatte, es gaebe grundsaetzlich gar keine Quartiere mit Fenster auf der Constitution, waeren jedoch auf spaeteren Schiffen Standard --Superflausch 12:11, 6. Apr. 2007 (UTC) In der Folge Nacht hat Neelix aber auch ein Fenster in seinem Quartier und er ist er ist kein höherer Offizier strucktur ich finde Interne Einrichtungen wirkt sher durcheinander auch weil jeder absatz durch original und refit unterteilt ist. warum teilen wir nicht einfach den absatz Interne Einrichtungen nicht zweimal durch orginal und umbau und in disen punkten wird über die einzelnen räumlichkeiten geredet. was haltet ihr davon?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:02, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Verstehe ich dich richtig? Du möchtest die Sektionen nicht in ;Blaselfasel_1 :Original :Refit ;Blaselfasel_2 :Original :Refit :sondern in ;Original :Blaselfasel_1 :Blaselfasel_2 ;Refit :Blaselfasel_1 :Blaselfasel_2 :aufteilen? 12:08, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::so ist es--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:11, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Hm, ich weiß: Mein Vorschlag ist alt, aber sollte man dann nicht sogar den Artikel dann ganz trennen? In dem Fall könnte man dann auch beispielsweise die Sidebar etwas entzerren. 16:07, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich fänds ganz gut, wenn 2 Artikel draus werden, also Constitution-Klasse (Original) und Constitution-Klasse (Refit-Typ). Wenn das Defchris genauso gemeint hat, dann tschuldigung. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:04, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Du entschuldigst dich dafür, mich zu unterstützen? ;) Klar meinte ich das - sorry, wenn ich das nicht ganz klar rübergebracht hab... In meinem Arbeitszimmer sind momentan 30°, vor ner Stunde waren's mehr, als die Sonne noch draufgeschienen hat... ^_^ 18:39, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Ne, nich dafür entschuldige ich mich ^^ . Ich hab ja im Endeffekt das gleiche nochmal geschrieben. Aber ok. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:04, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::::hehe, also... ich find eigentlich so ganz ok wies ist. schließlich haben wir das nochnie so gemacht. außerdem bin ich für die abschaffung des wortes Refit (wo wir wieder bei anglizismen sind ;). aber ich bin auch nicht so krass dagegen.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:18, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Zum "noch nie so gemacht": es gibt ja (denke ich :) ) nur die Constitution-Klasse mit 2 Versionen, deshalb wär es angebracht, n zweiten Artikel zu machen. :::Zum Anglizismus: das stimmt, als gute Übersetzung fällt mir nur "Überarbeitung" ein, aber das klingt besch.... und passt nicht recht. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:12, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, "Refit" ist irgendwie der einzige wirklich benutzte Begriff, weil Scotty in Star Trek VI das Diagramm in Papierform studiert. Vorher hieß es, dass die Enterprise (NCC-1701) nur überholt worden sei ("refitting")... Allerdings ist die Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) anscheinend nach Scottys Logbucheintrag wohl eher eine komplette Neukonstruktion, oder? 23:44, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Da's so in etwa so in der Sidebar steht: Wie wär's mit "... (Originalkonfiguration)" und "... (umgerüstete Variante)". 23:53, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::also erstmal wissen wir nicht ob es sich bei dem urtyp tatsächlich um Originalkonfiguration darstelllt (ich weis nich ob ihr das mitbekommen habt http://trekmovie.com/2007/04/01/trek-xi-design-sketch-debunked/#more-597) daher würde ich tendiren zu "Umrüstung 2285" oder "Aufrüstung 2285"--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:39, 29. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Also (soweit ich das englische verstanden hab) ist die Enterprise, die wir kennen, nicht die erste Enterprise an sich, oder wie? Wie auch immer, @ shisma: also ein Artikel "Constitution-Klasse (Vor Umrüstung 2285)" und ein Artikel "Constitution-Klasse (Nach Umrüstung 2285)" oder wie? (tschuldigung wenn ich mich zu dusselig anstelle) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:06, 29. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Öhm, die Datei enthält ein "AprilFool" im Dateinamen, nur so als Hinweis... Ansonsten ein schöner "Hybrid" zwischen NX-01 und TOS-NCC-1701 ;) So unrealistisch ist der eigentlich auch gar nicht, oder? :Ansonsten belegt doch eigentlich TAS, dass die Enterprise schon unter Robert April zumindest in etwa so aussah, wie sie in TOS bereits ausgesehen hat. Insofern könnte man schon mit relativ festen Zeitspannen "(2240er-2270)" bzw. "(ab 2270)" arbeiten und dann nach ST:XI gegebenenfalls abändern. 23:46, 2. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :ich weis natürlich das es ein aprillscherz war aber ich halte ein solches design auch für möglich (obwohl es schon vor kirk hätte umgebaut werden müssen siehe . ich und denke auch nicht das die erwähnte TAS episode gegen diesen umbau spricht--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:44, 3. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Warpgeschwindigkeit? Gibts ne Quelle, dass die Enterprise vorm Umbau Warp 8 als Höchstgeschwindigkeit hatte? Is sie NACH dem Umbau langsamer??? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:16, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Also ich kann mich im Moment auch nicht an die Quelle für den alten Wert errinnern, aber wenn ich mal davon ausgehe, dass es sie gibt müssen wir immer noch sehen, dass wir vielleicht über unterschiedliche Warpskalen reden. Mal davon ausgehend, dass die Enterprise nach dem Umbau eher schneller als früher ist könnte der kleinere Wert bedeuten, dass da zwischen die Bezugsgrößen geänder wurden. Damit hätte man dann endlich den Punkt gefunden, den wir hier-> Diskussion:Warpfaktor#übergang zwischen den warp skalen gesucht haben! (obwohl ich es nicht wirklich glaube)--Bravomike 21:22, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Das wär natürlich logisch und toll zu wissen, müsst man halt nur die Quelle finden... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:24, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Die MA/en schreibts auch mit dem Vermerk zur Cochrane-Skala. Nur geben sie keinen Wert zur Refit-Version an. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:26, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) so wurde es gesagt: "Kirk: Captains log, stardate 7412.6, 1.8 hours from launch. In order to intercept the intruder atthe earliest possible time, we must engaging warp drive while still within the solar system Decker: Captain, assuming we have full warp capability, accelerating to warp seven outside the solar system will bring us IP with the intruder in 20.1 hours." --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:31, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm, vielleicht heißt das auch gar nicht, dass Warp 7 die Maximalgeschwindigkeit ist, sondern vielleicht rechnet Decker nur vor, dass sie, wenn sie volle Kapazität hätten, mit warp sieben so uns so lange brauchen würden. Was waiß ich, was er meint, Beschleunigungszeit oder so, aber auch wenn ich versuche, mich an die deutsche Synchro zu errinnern, irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass damit Maximalgeschwindigkeit gemeint war--Bravomike 21:34, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Auf Deutsch: "Ausgehend von voller Warp-Kapazität, beschleunigt auf Warp 7 beim Verlassen des Sonnensystems erreichen wir den Begegnungspunkt..." So isses in der dt Synchro." Imo ist also 7 max. Warp. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:40, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :ich gebe zu das der sinn dieser aussage diskutabel ist... aber sofern dieser wert in den folgenden filmen nicht überschritten wird isses auf jeden fall besser als zuvor--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:43, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :dazu muss man natürlich sagen das kirk die sonde so schnell wie nur möglich erreichen will... warum sollte er dann langsamer als möglich fliegen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:02, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Weil die Enterprise zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch garnicht voll einsatzfähig ist! Wenn sie volle Einsatzbereitschaft hätten, dann könnten sie Warp 7 fliegen, dann könnten sie auch Warp 9 fliegen, aber die Frage stellt sich gar nicht, weil sie nicht mehr schaffen!! Decker sagt ja "ausgehend von voller Warp-Kapazität" - Wenn sie die in diesem Moment hätten, dann müsste er das nicht hinzufügen, sondern einfach sagen "bei Maximum-Warp" oder so, er erwähnt es aber trotzdem! Die Situation ist ein bisschen wie zu Beginn von Film Nr. 7: Hätte die Enterprise-B volle Einsatzbereitschaft, dann könnte sie die Schiffe mit dem Traktorstrahl retten, sie hat aber keine, deswegen kann sie es nicht, das heißt aber nicht, dass die Ambassador-Klasse keinen Traktorstrahl hat.--Bravomike 10:10, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Man könnte aber auch sagen: ausgehend von voller Warpkapazität, wenn das Dilithium und der Kern richtig funktionieren. Aber das is Spekulation, und Spekulation ham wir ja immer rausgenommen. Hier würde es sich aber anbieten, in die HGI zu schreiben. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:31, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Dienst im 24. Jahrhundert istdas canon, das sieausser dienst sind, zumindest bei Wolf 359 siehtman doch eins (oder ein halbes^^) :Naja, ich weiß nicht genau, wie das bei der Flotte gehandhabt wird, heißt Reserve auch außer Dienst? Ich glaube, es gab einen Unterschied zwischen Außerdienststellung und endgültiger Aussonderung, dazwischen kann ein Schiff Reserve sein oder eingemottet werden. Weiß aber natürlich erst recht nicht, wie die Sternenflotte das handhabt ;) PS:Bitte signiere Deine Diskussionsbeiträge!--Bravomike 22:39, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich denke mal, dass wenn die Enterprise im Museum ist, sie nicht wieder aktiviert wird^^. Die restlichen Schiffe davon werden sicher stillgelegt sein (soll man solche schiffe verschrotten?) Ich kann mich nich dran erinnern, dass in der Folge Die alte Enterprise ausdrücklich gesagt wird, dass die Consitution-Klasse ausgemustert ist. Der Satz müsste also raus, denke ich. Das mit Museum aber nich, das wird gesagt. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:42, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Mal zum Vergleich wie so was in der realen Marine abläuft die ''Iowa''-Klasse (gilt für die Wisconsin): Planungsbeginn: 1938, Indienststellung: 1943, ab jetzt wird interessant Außerdienststellung: 1948, Reaktivierung 1951 (Korea-Krieg), zweite Außerdienststellung (und Zuordnung zur Reserve): 1958, Modernisierung 1988, dabei Wiederindienststellung, Teilnahme am Zweiten Golfkrieg 1991, 1995 aus dem Schiffsregister gestrichen aber 1998 wieder hinzugefügt, dann bis 2006 Reserve, inzwischen aus der entfernt, aber man weiß ja nie. Man sieht also, dass eine "Außerdienststellung" nicht heißt, dass das Schiff nicht doch noch an einem Krieg teilnehmen kann--Bravomike 22:55, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Man sieht nur eine Antriebssektion, die von einem Schiff der Constitution-Klasse stammen könnte. Wir haben aber schon anhand der Warpgondeln und Kitbashes gesehen, dass verschiedene Klassen unterschiedliche übereinstimmende Komponenten haben. Daher würde ich jetzt prüfen, ob es da eine Produktionsnotiz gibt: Ich glaube mal gehört zu haben, dass das Modell des Wracks aus benutzt wurde. 23:34, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::: allso meinen infos nach war es eine Consti, wird ja auch hier z.b. in der schiffsliste zu Wolf359 angegeben Soran 00:22, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) (jaja sorry fürs net signieren vorher^^) thumb|die enterprise ::::::richtig, es wurde das wrack der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] aus benutzt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 06:16, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::::::also war sie zumindest bei der schlacht um wolf359 dabei, also können wir es nichtganz ausschliesen, das sie noch im dienst sind, zumindest vieleicht inder reserveflotte oder so... Soran 09:13, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Bleibt aber noch immer zu sagen, dass wir anhand einer bestimmten Sektion nicht sagen können, ob es noch immer Schiffe dieser gibt, die auch im 24. Jahrhundert im Dienst sind. Wir können nur vermuten - jedoch ist die MA hierfür nicht da. 09:25, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::: es ist aber demnach auch nur eine vermutung, das keine schiffe der klasse im dienst sind Soran 11:09, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Das diese Klasse nicht mehr im Dienst ist könnte eventuell in gesagt werden, außerdem ist, wie ich oben versucht zu zeigen habe, die Teilnahme eine Constitution an der Schlacht bei Wolf 359 kein Grund anzunhemen, dass sie noch im Dienst sind. Selbst wenn sie in der Reserveflotte sind heißt das, dass sie nicht "im Dienst" sind. Mal nur eine Errinnerung an das Schiffsdepot Z15, alle Schiffe, die dort liegen können vermutlich im Falle einer besonderen Gefahr (wie zum Beispiel einer massiven Borginvasion) reaktiviert werden, aber ich würde keines von ihnen als "im DIenst befindlich" bezeichnen--Bravomike 11:27, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Hat niemand die Folge zu Hause? Ich denke, dass nicht ausdrücklich gesagt wird, dass die Constitution Klasse außer Dienst gestellt ist. Und selbst wenn, ist es, wobei ich Bravomike absolut zustimme, möglich, dass die Schiffe trotzdem eingesetzt werden, wenn es wichtig ist. Die Schiffe werden ja nicht einfach verschrottet. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:07, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) trozdem, wenn es nicht canon istt, das sie nicht mehr benutzt werden, kann man den absatz streichen, istgenauso wie wenn ich sagenwürde die akiras sind nichtmehr im dienst, da es keine widersprüchlichen infos gibt ;) von daher wollte ich nur sicher gehen dases auch canon ist :P 84.177.26.53 19:18, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Naja: es gibt 3 Möglichkeiten: # in "Die alte Enterprise" wird gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr im Dienst sind, sie ist aber trotzdem bei Wolf 359 zu sehen -> werden in Notfällen eingesetzt # in "Die alte Enteprise" wird gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr im Dienst sind, sie ist auch nicht bei Wolf 359 zu sehen -> außer Dienst und im Weltraum treibend^^ # in "Die alte Enteprise" wird nicht definitiv gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr im Dienst sind -> Absatz löschen :: Also: wer die Folge da hat, bitte prüfen, ansonsten is die Diskussion ja n bissl ohne Grundlage -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:27, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) allso dasse im weltraum treibt, halte ich für unwahrscheinlich aber kann ja sein :D 84.177.26.53 19:41, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) naja wenn nichtsmehr kommt würde ich das rausmachen, da es solange es keine canon--infos gibt, es noncanonbleibt Soran 14:46, 31. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Denke ich auch. Solange wir keine Bestätigung von Jemandem haben, der die Folge kennt, kann das raus. (Wenn wir ne eindeutige Quelle haben, kanns ja sofort wieder rein. Meinungen? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:59, 31. Jul. 2007 (UTC) machen wirs einfachwie bei der miranda und schreiben das eben kusiv, das sie eben vermutlich aus dem dienst gestellt sind Soran 08:53, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Torpedorampe auf Deck 13 in kann man sehen das sich die Torpedorampe auf deck 13 befindet... ich weis jetzt nicht wohin mit dieser information. vieleicht sollten wir einen unterpunkt "Deckplan" anlegen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:33, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Sicher, haben wir ja bei vielen anderen Raumschiff(klass)en auch, aber ein Punkt ist dafür ein bissl wenig, da müsste man erst mal sammeln.--Bravomike 21:35, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :ok, hier ein bissel recherche: Original: *Deck 1: Brücke *Deck 2: Wissenschaftslabore *Deck 3: Photonen Torpedo-Bank *Deck 4: Offiziersquartiere *Deck 5: Maschienenraum ( ) *Deck 6, 7: Maschienenraum ( ) *Deck 7: Schiffscomputer *Deck 11: Phaserbank Kontrolle *Deck 14: Lounges *Deck 17, 18, 19: Shuttlerampe *Deck 19: Brücke *Deck 20: Freizeitraum *Deck 21: Pool, Bowlingbahn *Deck 22: Abfallverwertung Refit: *Deck 1: Brücke, Luftschläuse *Deck 3: Aussichtsraum *Deck 6, 7: Erholungsdeck (der größe raum aus st 1) *Deck 13: Torpedorampe *Deck 15: Maschienenraum *Deck 17, 18, 19: Frachtraum *Deck 17, 18: Shuttlerampe reicht das so?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:12, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :nicht schlecht für "ein bissel recherche", Respekt, rein damit!--Bravomike 21:28, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::ich muss fairerweise zugeben das das meiste von originaltyp aus den "Enterprise Blueprints" stammt. also, von dem sheet das in verwendet wird--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:08, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Variationen Sollte dieser Teil nicht komplett in HGI verschoben werden? Ich meine Da steht, dass eine Variante, von der man nur aus Non-Canon-Material weiß, im Dominion-Krieg gekämpft haben soll. Wobei ich das wenn dann sowieso nicht als Variante der Constitution Klasse sehe, sondern höchstens als eigene non-canon Schiffsklasse, denn viele Schiffe bei Star Trek haben einen ähnliche Teile einer Klasse, gehören aber einer anderen Klasse an. Währe deshalb sogar eher für raus aus dem Artikel. Sonst muss man auch bei Galaxy-Klasse sagen, dass die Nebula-Klasse eine Variante der Galaxy-Klasse ist, denn die Schiffe haben eine ähnliche Untertassensektion und ähnliche Warpgondeln und eine ähnliche Antriebssektion.--Tobi72 11:35, 20. Sep. 2007 (UTC) höchstgeschwindigkeit Die höchstegeschwindigkeit des Urtyps wird hier mit "Warp 14" angegeben. weis jemand wo das genau herstammt? in heisst es: Mr Sulu,increase speed to Warp 8, Push it to the Limit Deutsch. Mr Sulu, Warp 8, gehen sie bis an die Grenze. suggeriert natürlich das die höchstgeschwindigkeit nur bei warp 8 liegt. woher stammt die 14?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:54, 27. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Besatzungsstärke Irgendwie kommen mir die Angaben zur Besatzungsstärke etwas komisch vor. Die Classic-Version ist ok, aber woher kommen die 500 von der Refit-Variante? Auf der englischen Seite steht bei Refit etwa 300, was mir persönlich plausibler erscheint. Auch wenn das Schiff insgesamt etwas größer geworden ist.--Cahadras 14:32, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :naja, für ein schiff das genauso groß zu sein scheint wie die Voyager (besatzung ~150) trotzdem eine menge^^. aber in sagt T'Pol This ship is designed to be operated by a crew of four hundred. insofern scheint die zahl korrekt zu sein--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:42, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Da könnte man auch fragen, ob die Voyager nicht eher mit dezimierter Crew unterwegs ist, oder gibt es Belege für die 150 als reguläre Besatzungsstärke?--Zottamann 16:58, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::ja, siehe: USS Voyager#Fußnoten -Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:08, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ist auch kein Wunder, die Voyager ist ja a) viel moderner und hat b) auch andere Aufgaben, die weniger Besatzung verlangen. Um aber zu den Fakten zurückzukehren: die Angaben für die Ur-Enterprise sind eindeutig kanonisch, z.B. laut und anderen, unterstützt das. Woher die 500 für die Refit kommen weiß ich aber auch nicht.--Bravomike 18:24, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::::wenn man sich die quartiere und sonstige einrichtungen der movie enterprise ansieht, so wird man fststellen, das gewöhnliche crewquartiere über mehrere doppelstockbetten verfügen. die ENT-A ist mit personal nur so vollgestopft--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:34, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) achja, in heist es die enterprise hätte eine besatzungstärke von 400--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:37, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::OK, ich denke, die ca. 400(+) für die alte Enterprise sind klar, aber woher kommen die 500 für die Ent-A?--Bravomike 18:41, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::::das weiss ich nicht---Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:44, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Design Beim Unterpunkt Design sind drei "Zeichnungen" des Schiffes zu sehen. Die erste davon ist aber falsch, wenn ich nicht irre. Die "The Cage"-Version hatte auch ein höheres Brückenmodul und einen größeren, dunkleren Deflektor. Außerdem waren einige Fenster anders. Die Gondel hatte zwar wie dort gezeigt auch Spitzen auf den Bussard Kollektoren, jedoch warn die Kollektoren selbst nicht so wie in der Serie sondern mehr wie bei ENTterprise in einem kräftigen Rot. Bei der gezeigten Version gleichen diese Details der Serienversion. Ich bin deshalb für das Entfernen des Bildes. Hier mal der "Beweis": http://trekmovie.com/tosrem/menag1/pikeentnew.jpg Außerdem ergibt die Darstellung der Zeichentrick Version für mich keinen Sinn. Der wenig detailreiche Stiel hat Brücke und Figuren doch noch viel verzerrter wierdergegeben. Eine Erwähnung finde ich deshalb überflüssig, da das offenkundig am Zeichenstiel liegt. :mit dem Stiel ist das so eine Sache. also, die TAS-Enterprise hat zumindest eindeutig ein paar Fenster mehr am Rumpf. andereseits denke ich, das die z.B. Farbe der Warpgondeln in dem Fall ebenfalls eine Stielfrage ist. ich wette wenn du alle Aussenaufnamen dieses Schiffes durchgehst wirst du duzende Farbänderungen sehen. daher halte ich es für besser eine Farbe konsequent zu benutzen, es sei denn, wir sehen Zwei unterschiedliche farbtöne wenn zwei Schiffe in einer Szene nebeneinander zu sehen sind. bei der "The Cage"-Version ist die brücke auch ein stück höher, aber wenn ich mir dein screenshot ansehe, könnte es etwas höher sein. kannst du das ändern oder soll ich?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:47, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::http://trekmovie.com/2006/11/13/mirror-mirror-screenshots-and-video/ Für die Remastered Version hat man wohl auch das Modell aus "The Cage", bzw "Where no man has gone before" als Spiegelenterprise genommen. Ich weiß aber gar nicht, ob Remastered noch die Unterschiede im Cage und WNMHGB Modell beibehalten hat. Das warn ja glaube ich nur andere Klappen hinten an den Gondeln. Der Polar Light Bausatz ist da auch ganz anschaulich, hab aber die alternativ Teile nicht mehr. Beim Link ist auf jeden Fall ein tolles Effek-Video bei, wo zwischen den beiden Schiffe gewechselt wird und man den unterschiedlichen Kollektor und Deflektor innerhalb einer Szene gut erkennen kann. Das ist vielleicht auch noch ganz interessant. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ICdcvapSQ8&feature=related ::Also was Bilder ändern und so angeht, bin ich leider etwas unbedarft und wäre ganz froh, wenn du das übernehmen könntest. :::Die Deflektorschüssel an der Grafik der Cage/WNMHGB-Version ist noch zu klein.--Jan 213.23.214.250 Ich merke gerade, dass ich Stil mit Stiel (Eisstiel?) verwechselt habe. Sorry^^ Knut85 Zerstörung der Enterprise In den HGI steht: Er behauptete im selbigen Interview, dass er sich riesig freute, in „Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan“ endlich dieses Schiff in die Luft jagen zu können.. Ist das nicht erst im dritten Film geschehen? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 16:56, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ist mir auch schon mal aufgefallen. War eine derartige Szene vielleicht ursprünglich für ST II geplant oder ist damit vielleicht die Schlacht gegen die Reliant gemeint? Oder bezieht es sich im Endeffekt doch auf ST III?--Bravomike 18:23, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Habs mal auf Teil 3 geändert. -- 09:41, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Taktische Station? Ich erinnere daran, dass es auf der Brücke der ursprünglichen Constitution-Klasse keine ausgewiesene taktische Station gibt, sondern dass diese Funktion von Steuermann und Navigator übernommen wird. Allerdings wurde die Computerstation links neben dem Hauptbildschirm auf einem Brückenschema, das vor Jahren in der Fernsehzeitschrift „Gong“ abgedruckt war, als Waffencomputer bezeichnet. Weiß jemand darüber etwas Näheres? Bei dieser Gelegenheit sollten auch die anderen Computerstationen auf der Brücke, die sonst keine Rolle spielen, beschrieben werden. --Ingo T. 07:46, 3. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Lageplan der Decks und Einrichtungen Es wäre nützlich, einen Lageplan aller Decks und Einrichtungen der Original-''Enterprise'' einzustellen. Ich weiß z. B. bis heute nicht, wo sich die Krankenstation oder der Transporterraum befindet. Ich wüsste auch gerne, was in der Halssektion zwischen Rumpf und Untertassensektion untergebracht ist. Wo liegt eigentlich der Warpkern der Original-''Enterprise''? Hinter dem Gitter im Maschinenraum? --Ingo T. 17:05, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube das is der Impulsantrieb im nacken.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:59, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Im Nacken liegt, wie du sagst, der Impulsantrieb. Wo aber befindet sich der Warpkern? Wo ist der Maschinenraum? Wie gesagt, ein Lageplan wäre gut. --Ingo T. 09:57, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :der raum, den wir als Maschienenraum kennen liegt scheinbar am Heck des Diskussegments. Daher würde ich vermuten das hinter dem Gitter der Impulsantrieb steckt und der Warpkern müsste wo anders sein--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:19, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::siehe hier--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:22, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::achja, und siehe etwas weiter oben in dieser seite--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:31, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Schöner Lageplan. Ginge es vielleicht auch etwas größer? Man kann darauf kaum etwas lesen. Jedenfalls ich nicht. --Ingo T. 08:05, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :der ist 2500 pixel breit. glaube nicht das du diese Darstellung irgendwo größer findest. es sei denn du kaufst dir Star Trek Blueprints--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:30, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Der Lageplan sollte in den Artikel integriert werden. --Ingo T. 13:46, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Brücke - Maschinenraum Seltsam: Zur Beschreibung der Kommandobrücke dient auch ein Bild aus TAS. Als ich in puncto Maschinenraum die Version aus TAS erwähnte, wurde dies gestrichen. --Ingo T. 13:44, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :gestrichen? der Maschinenraum wurde gestrichen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:46, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Meine Erwähnung, dass zur Zeit der TAS-Folgen der Maschinenraum ein neues Aussehen hatte, wurde gestrichen. --Ingo T. 13:48, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :bist du sicher das, das stimmt? ich kann mich jetzt nicht so dran erinnern. wer hat das denn gestrichen? was ich das?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:55, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, wer es gelöscht hat. Derjenige hat es nicht erwähnt. Ich schreibe es noch mal neu. --Ingo T. 14:51, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :in welcher Episode sieht man es denn?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:09, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) In der zweiten TOS-Season sieht man den umgestalteten Maschinenraum zum ersten Mal in der Episode "Planeten-Killer" an Bord der Constellation. Was die TAS-Folgen angeht, weiß ich nicht auswendig, in welcher man dort zum ersten Mal den Maschinenraum sieht. Leider verfüge ich über kein Bildmaterial; ansonsten hätte ich die Bilder aller drei Versionen gepostet, wie es auch bei der Brücke gemacht wurde. Vielleicht kann jemand anderes aushelfen. --Ingo T. 15:32, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Verteidigungssysteme Hallo, die Bewaffnung der Refit-Version scheint mir etwas unstimmig. Woher stammt die zahl 14 für duale Phaser-Emitter? Meines Wissens haben wir 3 Doppelphaser auf der Oberseite des Primärrumpfes und 3 auf der Unterseite. Dazu haben wir 5 Einzelphaser auf der Unterseite des Sekundärrumpfes (unterhalb des Botanischen Gartens, angeordnet, wie die 5 Punkte auf einem Würfel) sowie zwei Einzelphaser am Heck oberhalb der Hangartore. Für mich sind das also 6 duale Phaser-Emitter im Primärrumpf und 7 einzelne Phaser-Emitter im Sekundärrumpf. Bzgl. der achteren Torpedorohre waren mir bisher auch immer 2 in Erinnerung, wenngleich die Öffnungen dafür weder im Modell noch in irgendeiner Aufnahme zu sehen sind. Laut den NCC-1701-A Deck Plans haben wir zwei achtere Torpedorohre direkt unterhalb der Hangartore in diesem kleinen Fortsatz, auf dem die Shuttles quasi aufsetzen (da ist in STTMP ein Enterprise-Schriftzug drauf, glaube ich). Da weder 2 noch 1 Torpedoöffnung zu sehen sind, ist die Existenz dieser Waffen ohnehin fraglich. Gehen wir aber davon aus, daß es kanonische oder nichtkanonische Belege für deren Vorhandensein gibt, frage ich mich, woher die Angabe mit nur einem Rohr stammt. -Jan 213.23.214.250 10:12, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :gerade wegen solcher Streitpunkte würde ich es gerne so halten, das wir nur Waffensysteme aufzählen, die wir in Aktion sehen. dann müssen wir nicht mehr irgendwelche Öffnungen deuten-- 10:26, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Die zentrale Zentrale in deren zentralem Mittelpunkt... * Die Brücke ist die zentrale Kommando'zentrale', in dessen zentralen Mittelpunkt sich der Stuhl des kommandierenden Offiziers befindet. Für mich ist da eine Spur zu viel Zentrale drin ;-) Berücksichtigt man zusätzlich noch, daß das Genus von Zentrale feminin ist und es deren heißt und nicht dessen, wäre eine bessere Formulierung: * Die Brücke ist die Kommandozentrale, in deren Mittelpunkt sich der Stuhl des Kommandanten befindet. --Jan 213.23.214.250 11:56, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC)